


promise

by dalkongie (chanlixssi)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, a short fic for a start, i'm so weak for socky, i'm sorry for the awkward fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlixssi/pseuds/dalkongie
Summary: minhyuk promised to kiss sanha when he turned eighteen years old.





	promise

**Author's Note:**

> so, it's been a long time since the last time i wrote and i know it's gonna be so awkward but i hope you'll enjoy this awkward socky fic ;; inspired by april's muah bcs that song is too cute

this year, sanha would be eighteen years old and he feels excited. half excited and half scared. he still remembers clearly about minhyuk's promise last year. and this year, the day has come when minhyuk will fulfil his promise.

  
"do you feel nervous, sanha?" minhyuk lets out a light chuckle as he hold sanha's hand and intertwine their fingers together. sanha looks at their linked fingers together and he couldn't help but feeling shy at the sight of their hands together. it has been one year since minhyuk asked him to be his boyfriend and he still could feel the excitement when he asked him out, even after a year passed. minhyuk is always so sweet to sanha and he never fails to make him fall for him more and more.

  
"yes, i feel nervous. but excited at the same time." sanha flashes him a shy smile and shakes his head before biting his lower lip as he looks down, staring at their hands together. "it's going to be our first kiss."

  
minhyuk promised to kiss sanha on the lips a year ago. they had been in a relationship for a year and minhyuk never kissed him on the lips. he thought sanha was too young to get a kiss on the lips.

  
"that's right. it's going to be our first kiss." sanha swears his heart is beating so fast and he knows minhyuk could hear it as well. his cheeks are burning as the elder slowly leaning closer into him and he could feel his hot breath against his cheeks. "i'll kiss you now."

  
sanha answers with a shy nod before closing his eyes as minhyuk's hand makes its way to cup his boyfriend's pink cheek and places a light peck on sanha's lips. he pulls away slightly and smiles at the sight in front of him. he thinks sanha looks pretty like this. his shyness colored his cheeks into a soft pink hue and minhyuk swears sanha is the prettiest boy he ever seen.

  
"can i kiss you again?"

  
sanha feels like his body is on fire the moment minhyuk places his lips against his again. he closes his eyes as the elder carefully moves his lips against his. it's their first kiss and sanha isn't good at kissing. he moves his lips against minhyuk's awkwardly but they didn't care, it's making them feel so good. minhyuk tastes like his favorite hot chocolate and it's so good until it makes sanha wants to kiss minhyuk again but minhyuk slowly break their kiss, shaking his head.

  
he couldn't believe that he just made a bold move on his boyfriend but he couldn't help it. it feels so good and he still could feel his heartbeat keeps beating so fast even after minhyuk kissed him.

  
sanha flashes the elder a shy smile and carefully links his arms around his boyfriend's neck, looking into his eyes lovingly. "can we kiss again later?"

  
"of course, baby."

  
sanha bravely places a soft peck on minhyuk's lips and minhyuk just laughs before planting a peck on sanha's lips as well.

  
sanha thinks he falls too deep for minhyuk but it's okay because he loves him and he knows minhyuk loves him too.

**Author's Note:**

> scream about socky [here](http://dalkongie.tumblr.com) also please support my blog [fyeahsanwoo](http://fyeahsanwoo.tumblr.com) thank you


End file.
